


Make Me Yours

by yupimgross



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fontcest, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Papwhich, S&M, Sandwhich, Swapfell, UF, Underfell, Us - Freeform, papcest - Freeform, sf, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yupimgross/pseuds/yupimgross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swapfell Sans has a plan and he's brought some guests along for the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Yours

 

 

Papyrus sat quietly,  trying to keep his breathing steady.

 

Even with the normal coolness of the shed, his bones burned with a fury that was near unbearable.

 

 

Steam billowed from his shaking breaths, his soul and bones hot enough to set off puffs of their own in the ever-winter's chill.

 

 

He was in heat, if that wasn't obvious. 

 

 

 

But his Lord had commanded that he remain in the shed. He didn't feel like dealing with his "filthy needs".

 

He groaned, his mind blanking momentarily as he thought of Sans, his Master, his Lord, his Everything. Whatever he said went, and Papyrus was thankful, so very thankful, for everything his Lord did for him.

 

Cuffs held his arms in place, keeping him from pleasuring himself, even though Papyrus wouldn't even try without them. He would not displease his Lord.

 

A chain leash secured his collar to the far wall, clinking lightly here and there. He supposed it was to keep him from leaving his cage, in case he somehow went crazed from his need.

 

All of this had been done for him, and for his Lord's own purposes. Yes, his Lord had apparently decided Papyrus was to go without release during his heat this time. 

 

 

Why?

 

It didn't matter.

 

His Lord wanted it, and so it was done. While the heat was terrible, he knew his Lord wouldn't burden him with more than he could handle.

 

He trusted his Lord.

 

His Lord and Master was wise in his understanding. He knew of Papyrus' limits and desires, of his fears and things that made him pause.

He would never make him do anything he didn't think he could handle.

 

 

And though Papyrus knew he could handle this for his Lord, it made things difficult when his burning skull could only think of his Master. Could only imagine him being right here, his hands on his body, teeth on his bones, that growling, commanding voice...

He groaned, unable to keep his neediness inside.

 

 

 

The sound of the shed door unlocking made him straighten. The familiar form of his Lord was enough to make his bones rattle, the scent of him seemed so much more pungent than normal, the beating of his Master's soul seemed painfully loud.

 

Yet he kept himself in control. He kept his back straight, he kept his eyes down. When his Lord came over and stood before him, he waited till he was spoken to. 

 

"Papyrus." That gruff voice growled, making his soul light aflame.

 

"y-yes, M'lord?" He breathed, the utter pounding of his chest making it hard to concentrate.

 

"Would you like some company?"

 

 

Papyrus stiffened, looking up to see those gorgeous, icy eyes, watching him with intrigue and slight disgust before the servant quickly averted his Master's gaze.

"M'lord is too kind to ask that." Papyrus sighed, holding back the moan that threatened to escape his teeth. Oh, he wanted his company so badly. So very _very_ badly.

 

How long had he been stuck here, smoldering in his heat?

Papyrus couldn't remember. 

 

 

A hand gripped his chin, making him loose a shaking breath. It was impossible to hold in the small sound as those piercing eyes stared through him.

 

His Lord scrunched his nose before making a face of disgust. "You're sweating like a pig! Hard to believe you could get any sweatier than normal!"

 

Papyrus said nothing as his Master turned his skull this way and that, looking him over as if inspecting a value. "Hmph, you have a nice glow at least. You won't be a terrible disappointment, I suppose."

 

Fighting to control the fast beating of his soul, and trying to ignore the burning feeling of those gloved fingers against his jaw was a true test of will. He shook hard, his bones rattling loudly in the small shed.

 

His Lord roughly jerked his chin up, forcing Papyrus to look him in the eye. That smirk, that knowing glint...

 

"o-oh..." He moaned, his sockets fluttering as the hand on his jaw shifted, a thumb outlining the bottom of his teeth. His tongue floundered behind his clenched jaw, knowing not to sully his Lord without permission.

 

 

"Disgusting." His Lord spat, taking his hand away and wiping the glove on his thigh. "It's just as I thought, you can hardly control yourself." He made a pout, tsking with feigned sadness. "What a shame."

 

Going over to the dark corner of the shed, his Lord sunk down in the plush chaise he'd had Papyrus set out here.

It was luxurious and probably blissfully comfortable, but Papyrus would not know. That chair was for his Master and his Master alone. He dare not even think of such pleasures.

 

Papyrus had been gifted a bed, pillow, and blankets, and he was thankful for that much. The chaise looked sorely out of place in the dreary, chilly, spartan space. Though, Papyrus thought it was fair. If his Lord was kind enough to give him a visit in the shed, then he was entitled to and deserved such a fine piece of furniture!

 

 

And while he enjoyed his visits out here immensely, his Master didn't take to his seat in the shed often.

When his Lord sat upon this particular chair it was usually to observe.

 

Observe him, mostly. Like an animal in his cage, his Lord would watch him. Watch him pleasure himself at his command, fuck himself silly with toys, and even punish himself.

 

 

 

Did he mean to observe his heat?

Papyrus sat puzzling, not really sure what his Lord had planned for him...that is, until the other finally relieved him of his curiosity,

"I shall have our guests come in, now, I think."

 

Guests?

 

Before Papyrus could even begin to think of questions, his Lord hollered, "You may enter!" To the open shed door.

 

 

 

Papyrus blinked in surprise at the two skeletons that came through the doorway.

 

One lanky, carefree, and seeming to always have a lazy demeanor, was the other version of himself from a place called Underswap. He'd met him a few times, he liked him well enough. He was very calm and had a love for puns that he could appreciate...in private. His Lord hated puns, and so did he while his Master was around.

 

The other was a monster that he knew a bit more about. Dark and sharp, and infamous for a broiling inner rage was the version of himself from the universe of Underfell. Papyrus liked him very well. He was a lot like his Lord, though he'd never say that aloud. Papyrus belonged to his Lord and only his Lord, and any others were out of the question.

 

His Lord socialized with these monsters on occasion. Less so with the lazy one than with the dark one. But he supposed it didn't matter.

 

His Lord had brought them here for a purpose...

 

 

Was he to entertain them?

 

 

 

His soul lit up at the thought, a wince breaking from his teeth from the ache in his bones, his magic wanting to form so much it hurt.

 

"Papyrus, you know these two, yes?" His Lord motioned to the skeletons in question, naming them in turn, "Swap of Underswap, and Fell of Underfell."

 

Fell cackled, "Nyeh heh heh! Look at that pathetic creature!" He turned a cruel smile to his Lord. "What a good pet you have."

 

His Master looked Papyrus over a minute before nodding to the dark skeleton, "Yes, he has his uses."

 

Papyrus gasped, the compliment making his magic pulse in his skull, a terrible force that made the air rush from his chest.

 

 

"fuck." Swap breathed, his eyes glued on Papyrus. "never seen a monster so far along in his heat...how long's he been like that?"

 

"Eight days." His Lord said simply, ignoring the choked surprise from his more lazy-boned friend.

 

"Impressive." Fell acknowledged, looking quite impressed indeed. "You sure he can handle this?" He asked his Lord, raising a brow in suspicion.

 

 

Papyrus was quick to snarl at the slight to his Lord's honor, " _don't you dare question M'lord_!"

 

 

"SILENCE!" His Lord hissed at Papyrus, making him quickly utter apologies and beg for his Lord's forgiveness. "Do _not_ speak out of turn again, worthless cur!"

 

After bowing as far as his chains would allow, Papyrus nodded hastily in agreement. 

 

His Master turned, giving his dark guest a deadly glare, "Now then, Fell, don't question my knowledge of my own servant. I know him better than he knows himself."

 

Grunting, but not apologizing, Fell crossed his arms over his chest. "You really think it's a good idea to not have a safeword?"

 

The small skeleton was unfazed by the larger one's concern. "Yes I'm sure. Papyrus entrusts me with his safety." Flashing a look to Papyrus, he called out, "Papyrus, who knows what is best for you?"

 

"you do, M'lord." He obediently replied.

 

"Who takes care of you?"

 

"you do, M'lord."

 

"Good. And who _owns_ you?"

 

Papyrus loosed a shaking breath, his collar's metal ring clinking against the chain leash. "only you, M'lord."

 

 

Satisfied, his Master turned to Fell. "He is _mine_ to do with as I please and as I see fit. I accept full responsibility for anything that may happen to him. He is _my_ servant, and I take care of what is _mine_."

 

 

Fell clenched his jaw in thought, his brow scrunching in indecision.

 

His Lord sighed, "You and Swap know your safeword. If you do not agree to the terms you may leave."

 

While Fell mulled his thoughts over, the Master of Papyrus moved on. "Swap?" 

 

The lazybones, who had been taking a quick smoke by the shed door, snapped up at his nickname. After his Lord curled a beckoning finger to him, he flicked his half-spent cig out into the snow and came forward. "hmm?" He grunted, though there was a suspicious smile upon his skull that Papyrus did not like.

 

"I believe he is ready for us to start." His Lord shot Papyrus a look that made him shiver. His soul burned in anticipation, knowing that if his Lord was in his observation chair, then most likely Papyrus was going to be expected to-

 

 

Sans grabbed hold of Swap's hoodie, pulled him down to his level with a rough tug, and then-

 

Kissed him.

 

 

 

Papyrus stared, wide eyed, unable to tear them away as his Lord ravaged the other with his tongue, Swap hardly able to keep up as he sunk down further beside his chair. 

 

That hoodie-wearing sleeze wrapped his arms around his Lord, melting the two of them together as small sounds persisted from between their gasping breaths.

 

The sounds, the sight of them twining together, his Master tugging Swap up onto the chaise, embracing and touching each other...

 

 

 

"Someone jealous?" 

A rough voice made him turn to see Fell leaning on his cage door. 

 

He said nothing, and ignored him, not been given permission to speak with the guests.

 

 

"He's a cute little thing, isn't he?"

 

Papyrus whipped his skull up at that with a snarl, baring his teeth as his socket flared to life with magic. " _fuck off._ " He growled under his breath, low enough so that his Master wouldn't be able to hear over their sounds.

 

Fell merely grinned that terrible grin of his before shrugging innocently. 

 

 

 

Papyrus' attention flicked back over to the two skeletons on the couch as Swap slouched off his hoodie.

 

Before his eyes, they disrobed one another. 

Swap taking off his Lord's armor, then his shirt. Until they both were naked upon that luxurious chair.

 

 

His Master flashed a look to Papyrus, giving him a deliberate smile as he reached down to grasp at Swap's spine. 

 

"ah-nnn..." Swap groaned, his magic reacting with a flare of orange in his pelvis and chest.

 

His Lord pumped his hand along Swap's spine, the rasping sound sending shocks through Papyrus' own.

"haa..." He sounded out quietly, trying to keep his shaking and pained magic under control.

 

 

He watched as the two skeletons' magic grew brighter, blue and orange intermingling.

Their tongues warred with sloppy dribble of spittle, their breaths came as pants and delicious moans, their bodies tangling and shifting on the chair.

 

Pulling away, his Lord looked up at Swap and growled, "Fuck me."

 

 

 

 

Papyrus bit down on his tongue with enough force to pierce his tongue, magic coating his teeth. 

Swap's cock manifested, the slim, long length throbbing as the other watched a blue pussy form for him.

 

Swap slid in with ease to the hilt, his Lord moaning as he was filled. "Fuck, a-hah, Pa- Swap!" His Lord cried out, moaning the other's name as he rolled his hips into a slow, deep thrust. 

 

"ahn...f-fuck..." Swap panted, leaning in to kiss his Lord, drawing them both close with their hungry mouths.

 

 

Papyrus shook where he sat, fidgeting in his seat from the sounds his Lord made, agony building in his chest and pelvis to when he thought tears might just fall from his sockets. He panted hard, bitten tongue practically lolling from his mouth like the dog he was.

"M'lord...ha..." He whispered, taking up a rhythm with his hips to help relieve some of the pain.

 

He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds as his Lord got closer and closer-

 

 

"Aah! Shit!" His Master cried, cumming with the rattling of bones as Swap thrust faster and faster before finally releasing himself inside the other's magic.

 

 

O-oh, it hurt so much. So terribly good.

He gasped for breath as they climaxed, feeling like he was on the brink of orgasm himself, even without his conjured magic. His soul shivered and thrummed, so on edge yet unable to release. He could swear he heard ringing in his skull, his bones so chock-full of magic it made his head whirl.

 

 

 

A low whistle of awe made Papyrus open his eyes and turn to see Fell, still leaning against his door, a toothy grin on his face as he raised a brow to him. "That was something. Your little Sans is sexy as hell."

 

Papyrus didn't have the will to give a fuck about Fell's teasing. His sockets were trained on his Master as Swap pulled out of him, that lovely blue mound glistening with its wetness. 

 

The blue glowing chest of his Master heaved as he caught his breath, sweat glistening on his bones. He turned to look over at Papyrus, giving him a grin.

 

Papyrus could swear that his Lord splayed himself for him as he shifted on the couch. Cum glistened from within his folds, dribbling to mar the otherwise pristine chaise. Splaying himself out comfortably on the couch, his Lord spoke, "So, Fell, am I to assume you accept my terms?" He eyed the dark skeleton's glow with a smirk, not oblivious to the other's arousal.

 

 

Fell cast a glance to Papyrus, before he answered, "I accept." 

 

The small skeleton grinned all the wider, leaning back to show himself off. Legs splayed in such a glorious display, his folds dripping with blue and orange. "Then get over here."

 

"I suppose it's my turn." Fell purred to Papyrus, already undoing his belt. "Enjoy the show if you can. Or at least the screams." He gave an audible wink as he grinned all the wider. "I know I plan on being _rough_."

 

 

 

He went forward, rubbing himself through his pants, the bulge beneath growing.

 

His Master gave a seductive grin of his own.

 

Swap smirked as he raised a brow to Fell, with a teasing laugh, "nyeh heh heh, i thought you'd be too stuck up for sloppy seconds."

 

The dark skeleton was unfazed by the obvious attempt to ruffle him. He slipped his fingers down his Master's chest, along his spine, trailing sharp digits down and down as his Master shivered and gasped. 

He ran a finger inside the messy cunt, purring as he teased with shallow curls of his digit. He toyed with the small skeleton for a moment, warming him back up before he brought it to his maw. Slick with the combined sex, he loosed his long tongue from his teeth and licked up the grime, holding the other Papyrus' stare. "Mmm, nothing I haven't dealt with before...huh, Swap?"

 

Swap blushed at that, mute as the other made a show of sucking the juices from his claw. His sockets only widened as the small skeleton on the chaise grabbed hold of Swap's collar bone and pulled him down into a kiss.

 

Fell groaned in pleasure as he took out his cock, stroking his length in long, slow pumps as he watched the two kiss and gasp at one another.

 

 

Seeming to remember Fell, his Master reached out to palm at the other skeleton's shaft, taking up his rhythm with his own hand.

 

Sighing, the darker one rutted against the hand pleasuring him, before the smaller skeleton broke from his sloppy kisses with Swap to growl, "Well? Fuck me already!"

 

 

Not needing to be told twice, Fell had the audacity to man handle his Lord, maneuvering him around as Swap laid back against the curved arm of the chaise. Fell brought his Lord sprawling on his hands and knees at the foot of the chaise, making him straddle the lazybones' hips at the head.

 

Trapped between the two of them, the alternate Papyruses exchanged a devilish look and Papyrus could do nothing but rattle in his chains. Just seeing his Lord like that...splayed out on his hands and knees, his skull a bright blue blush, his eyes bright but yet hazed, his chest glowing with anticipation...

"hah...ah..." He whispered out a moan, his chains clinking louder as he thrust his pelvis at the air, begging for any kind of friction. Any kind of pleasure to release him from the near unbearable heat.

 

 

The smaller skeleton roared something or other, before his sounds turned into a scream as Fell rammed himself inside his seeping entrance. "Aa-ah!" He cried, the monster that fucked him from behind going in hard and fast, not giving any mercy. 

 

"Nyeh heh! I'm so glad you asked us to do this." Fell huffed as he slammed his hips to his Master's.

 

Swap groaned, his magic already reforming as he watched the rougher fucking the other version of himself was giving. He had the best seat in the house for the show. Absently he rubbed at his pelvis, the magic there returning.

 

His Master panted, the sound of his soul beating hard and fast singeing his own. "M'lord..." Papyrus choked under his breath, groaning at his Master's pleasured cries. His hips and chest burned, heating the air around him with their painful magic.

 

 

Noticing Swap's magic beneath his face, his Lord helped him along, rubbing the orange glow back into a ready and dripping shaft.

As hips slammed to his own with jarring force, he took that slim length into his mouth greedily, groaning as he sucked and licked along the member.

 

Swap moaned loudly, closing his eyes to the pleasure. And for a moment, Papyrus could imagine it was him. He wanted so badly to know what that felt like. He wanted so badly to be in their places, being allowed to fuck his Lord, to pleasure him so, and be pleasured by him.

 

They didn't know how lucky they were.

 

 

 

His Master released the cock in his mouth, choosing to pant and scream as Fell drove in harder, the two growing louder, growing close to release and then-

 

Fell came within his Lord's entrance, filling his already full cunt with his own seed.

 

Swap came not long after, the smaller skeleton did not turn away, almost acting as if he _wanted_ the sticky substance to coat him. 

 

And it did.

 

The thick strands of cum stuck to his skull, dripping down to his teeth where he licked it up. 

Coated and dripping with sex, his Lord looked positively divine. He rolled his foggy sockets to Papyrus, loosing a breathy, panting moan when he caught his wanting eye.

 

 

It was too much!

 

Oh, it was too much! Papyrus was burning alive! He wanted his Lord's touch, he needed it!

"M'lord..." He whined, louder than he meant to, his voice shaking from his deep seeded desire.

 

 

"Sh-shit. Holy fuck." Fell loosed a shaky groan at Papyrus' groveling, giving a few quick last thrusts, making both he and the smaller skeleton shiver from the sensitivity before he finished.

And as he removed himself, cum all but splattered from his Master's over-filled entrance coating his Lord's thighs.

 

 

Papyrus swore he blanked out for a second from the sight, his soul burning as if it were the very sun that seared the surface. He rolled his hips at the air, desperate for anything. Just anything. Oh, anything.

 

 

 

After catching his breath, his Lord barked, "Swap!"

 

The monster previously doing nothing more than quietly basking in his post-orgasm, perked up.

 

"Bring my servant here."

 

 

Swap said something or other, but Papyrus hardly was aware of anything other than his Lord, and the anticipation of getting close to him. And...maybe...

 

He pushed those selfish thoughts down. He belonged to his Lord, and he would do as he said and no more.

 

 

He blinked in surprise as he felt a tug to his collar.

Huh, he'd been so enraptured by thoughts he hadn't noticed the other him undoing his chain behind Papyrus' head, nor had he noticed him take the length in hand.

 

Another tug to his collar made him narrow his eyes at Swap.

He was not his Lord, but his Lord had ordered him to be brought forth, so he would begrudgingly oblige this skeleton. Rising to his feet turned out to be an arduous task. His legs felt shaky, his pants slick from the over abundant magic in his lap.

 

"goddamn you smell amazing." Swap uttered shakily, cocking his head to Papyrus' stained pants. "that must hurt like a son of a bitch."

 

He said nothing as he was brought shambling to his Master, head bowed and eyes trained on the floor.

 

 

"You've soiled yourself." His Lord commented as Swap brought him over. 

 

Papyrus said nothing. He listened as he heard the sound of movement upon fabric.

 

"Look at me, Papyrus." 

 

 

He looked up, and felt a dizzying rush of arousal burn through his bones. His Lord lay on the couch, legs spread to either side, a cruel, amused smirk upon his skull. Cum from his previous lovers and his own juices leaked from his entrance, making it glisten with enraging effect. The seed of the others, tainting his Lord and sticking to his skull.

 

Surely they weren't worthy.

Surely they hadn't earned such favor.

 

Surely Papyrus wasn't that awful?

 

 

 

"How do you feel, Papyrus?" His Lord asked him, those icy blue eyes trained on him with spine tingling sharpness.

 

"I am pained, M'lord." He wasn't really sure what else to say. His soul ached, his bones burned, his entire being shook with need. 

Yes, he was pained.

 

 

His Master nodded with a gentle smile. "You will get what you deserve, worry not. Now, Swap, release him."

 

Swap unclipped his leash from his collar, though he knew better than to move.

 

"On your hands and knees, dog."

 

He did as he was told, trembling and breaths coming as pants, just like the creature he mimicked.

 

 

Pleased with his servant's excellent training, his Lord curled a finger to him. "Come here, Papyrus."

 

Crawling forward, he tried to keep his soul's pounding steady in his chest, the closer he got the more pungent his Lord's scent.

 

He stopped just before where his Lord perched upon his magnificent chair, the skeleton staring down at him with interest.

 

A slender foot caught him under his chin, forcing him to hold his lord's gaze. "Tell me, Papyrus..." He began, a spark of malicious intent deep in those sockets. "How do you feel about our guests?"

 

Papyrus blinked in surprise, not sure what sort of mind game his Lord was playing. Carefully, he answered, "they are fine, my Lord."

 

The foot beneath his chin hooked beneath his collar. "Is that so?" 

 

Papyrus groaned at the slight tug to his collar, pulling him closer to his Lord's sex. The smell was intoxicating, the sight of his magic, the sound of his beating soul so near... Oh, it was too much!

 

His Lord leaned forward, catching Papyrus' jaw with his hand to stare deep into his eyes. "Tell me how you feel about them fucking me."

 

Papyrus swallowed hard, wanting desperately to look away, to turn from that calculative gaze. "f-fine...M-M'lord-"

 

In the blink of an eye, his lord shifted forward, a loud smack echoed in the shed, Papyrus' skull ringing from the hard slap to his face. He panted hard, the sting to his cheek delicious and terrible. He moaned then, a tremendous, wracking shake going through his body.

 

His Lord was unfinished with him. "Tell me the _truth_." He growled, as he hooked a finger through his collar, "Tell me how you feel about these guests fucking me right in front of you. Tell me how you feel about them filling me with their cum. Tell me how you feel about me loving every second of it. Tell me how you feel about _not getting to fuck me yourself_."

 

 

Papyrus felt the marrow in his bones boil, an ache that was different than the burning he felt from his heat.

 

Angry.

He felt angry.

So fucking angry.

 

His Lord could see it, Papyrus knew he could. He held his collar tight in his grasp, waiting to hear it, wanting to hear him admit his jealousy, his upset, his need.

 

"i hate it." Papyrus stated hard, practically spitting out the words through grit teeth, his rage stirring and only becoming more prominent as his Lord's grin grew.

 

 

"Well then." His Lord began, releasing his collar before lying back into the chair. "Their seed still lies within me. What are you going to do about it?" A smug smile lie curled upon his face, and Papyrus knew what needed to be done.

 

He crawled over his Lord's body, shaking with his need, though he had a mission plain in mind. His Lord closed his sockets as Papyrus licked up the cum on his skull, wiping away whatever was left with his own jacket. 

 

Satisfied, he settled back onto his haunches, staring at his Lord's sex. He came forward, draping his Lord's legs over his shoulders, and licked his folds.

 

He lapped up the others' cum, cleaning first the outside, and then working his way inside. 

 

 

His audience made themselves known, providing a thankful distraction from his overbearing heat:

"ugh, sick." Swap stated from somewhere behind. "is he really eating that filthy cunt?"

 

"Mm, his Master trained him well. He'll do as he's told." Fell responded, sounding breathy in his appreciation.

 

 

 

His Lord sighed and shivered above him, afflicted by his servant's tongue work. Papyrus slurped at his entrance before concentrating his magic to elongate his tongue. As his Lord released a heated sigh, he purred, working his way inside. The guests' conversations involving Papyrus egged him on, both Swap's sounds of disgust and derision, and Fell's lustful comments.

 

He ate his Lord with vigor, swiping his tongue as thoroughly as he could, filling him with its length. 

 

"Papyrus..." A familiar voice moaned, barely audible, and said under his breath, but Papyrus heard it.

 

Moaning himself, he roughly grabbed hold of his Lord's hips, shoving himself nasal ridge deep into that perfect pussy. Licking him up on the inside, he swallowed down the mouthfuls of cum, cleaning his Lord out, taking away the other's claim.

His magic pulsed in his chest and pelvis, enough to make him gasp and his legs buckle. He leaned into the chair for support as he ran his tongue back out of the entrance, licking with the broad length against his Master's engorged clit.

 

The effect was delicious. His Lord all but screamed, wrapping a hand about his collar to pull him closer.

Choked, stuffed into his Lord's cunt, and blessed with such wonderful sounds, Papyrus felt for certain he might just cum.

 

 

But it was not to be.

 

Too soon his Lord came with a breaking cry, the legs curling against his back as they shook, his body going tense, his back arching. Blue fluid squelched from his Lord, spattering Papyrus' chin and cheek as the body beneath his teeth relaxed, going limp.

 

Licking the cum from his face, Papyrus admired his Lord: without his normal scowl of an expression, he looked almost sweet. Sweat lingered on his brow as he caught his breath, his cheeks aglow as he basked in his orgasm.

 

Papyrus took some liberty in what he was about to do, he'll admit that readily. 

Carefully, almost fearfully, he placed a kiss to the inside of his femur. And then another, and another. His soul beat so hard in his chest it felt like his sternum might split in two. A different feeling was what caused this pain, something else entirely. Gently he placed a breath of a kiss to his Lord's mound, drawing a hissing gasp from him.

 

 

Those blue eyes turned to look at him, a curious spark in their depths. "G-good boy." His Master breathed, before sitting up. Clearing his throat, he regained his hard demeanor, "Yes, very good. You have made your Lord proud." 

 

Papyrus groaned with a pitiful sound as a wracking wave of pleasure rolled over him from those words.

 

From _words_. 

Oh, how terrible and horrific a thing!

 

 

How absolutely wonderful.

 

 

 

He gave his Lord a smile. A genuine, doofy smile, feeling like everything in the world was fine so long as his Lord was pleased with him, so long as he had his favor.

"M'lord?" He asked carefully. Neither seeing nor hearing any negative feedback from his Master, he went on, "do you mean that?"

 

 

"The Terrible Sans means everything that he says." His Lord stated firmly as he caressed Papyrus' skull, paying special attention to the crack he had placed to his left side so long ago. "Now then, I do believe you are deserving of a reward for your steadfast loyalty."

Flicking his eyes to his two skeleton guests watching from the sides, he motioned for them to come over with a wave of his hand.

 

 

Papyrus stayed where he crouched on the floor, mostly due to his Lord not telling him to leave, but even if he was allowed...Papyrus didn't think he could stand.

 

The magic pulsing in his pelvis was all he could feel by this point. 

 

 

When hands grabbed him and placed him on the chaise, he barely was aware of anything but the touch, the feeling of the chair's material on his hypersensitive bones, the tug of his jacket being slid from his form.

He shivered as he felt the hands' souls pulse through their phalanges, enticing and terrifying all at the same time.

 

"M'lord..." He begged, the hands on his bones roaming, making him gasp, squirm and cry. "I'm sorry...M-M'lord! It's t-too much!" His clothes were still on his bones, the fingers that touched along his ribs, his arms, his femurs, his throat...they were enough to make him see stars. Bright, burning stars.

 

"M'lord!" He choked, his breath coming in heated pants as he felt hands go under his shirt. The fabric slipped up over his head dragging along his bones with agonizing effect. He moaned as the hands returned to tracing his body, memorizing his details. 

 

"Fuck, he's so sensitive." A gruff voice stated, a grin quite audible in his tone.

 

"god," A smoke-ridden voice added, "i feel like we might break him."

 

 

Papyrus was hardly aware of anything but sounds and touch, his eyes rolling in his sockets, unable to focus.

 

"M'lord." He breathed, taking up a sort of chanting prayer. "M'lord, oh, M'lord."

 

 

An appendage pressed to his teeth and he gratefully took the length into his mouth, a familiar taste on his tongue. 

 

"Mm, f-fuck...he's so far gone!" A purring growl rumbled, the appendage he sucked on moving with sudden vigor. "Fuck...fuck, he's good. Holy sh-shit! He's taking that cock like his life depends on it!"

 

 

It kind of did. 

The taste and the rhythm of it in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the pulsing member kept him level, kept him grounded. 

 

Papyrus' hips rocked to their own rhythm, the burning magic afflicting his garments with its prevalence. Wetness coated his pants, the sensation unbearable.

In his haze, he lost his self-preservation. 

Reaching down, he gave a small rub between his legs. Just a brush of his fingers really.

 

It wasn't enough, and yet it felt so blissfully good. He groaned, grasping at Fell's hip with his free hand, taking him in until his nasal ridge ran flush with his pants. Sucking hard, he bobbed his head, rolling his tongue near the back of his throat to tease the head of the other's cock. Invigorated by the pleased sounds above him, he rubbed himself harder, whining in his throat as his magic began to finally start to manifest-

 

 

"Game over, Fell." A voice growled.

 

 

 

"Shit! Shit!" The dark skeleton swore at the obvious safeword, grabbing Papyrus' skull roughly before pulling out his member with a pop.

 

 

No sooner had the cock left his mouth than a smack to Papyrus' skull made his head whirl. "nyeh!" He cried out, more from shock than pain, though the sting was strong on his cheek.

 

 

His Lord glowered at him, those lovely blue eyes cold and deadly. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

 

"n-no, M'lord." Papyrus answered lamely, bowing before his Master. "i'm sorry, please forgive me, M'lord."

 

 

 

All was quiet, until his Lord barked, "Swap!"

 

"m'yeah?" His Lord's other guest perked up, his pants and chest once more aglow.

 

"Take off Papyrus' pants. I want to see if he's formed anything without permission."

 

 

Swap gave him a grin as he came over and tugged off Papyrus' pants, groaning as he saw the extent of his over-heated pelvis. Papyrus shivered under the hungry look in those normally aloof eyes, the change making his magic visibly pulse. 

This was not lost on Swap's wandering eyes.

 

 

"oh, shit. he looks so good-"

 

No sooner had the words left Swap's mouth than he heard his Lord purr, "He hasn't formed himself yet. So, maybe you should try a taste of his raw magic." His Lord have Papyrus a stern look, his voice lowering into a growl. "And he won't form anything unless _I_ say so."

 

 

The grin on the once-lazybones' face seemed to disappear. Disappear and be replaced with something far more primal. 

 

"you smell so fucking good, guy." He groaned, getting on his knees. Directing Papyrus' body, he laid him back onto the chaise. Papyrus shivered as he realized that his Master took up a position behind his head.

 

"Lie back, Papyrus." His Lord commanded.

 

He did, gasping as his sensitive hearing trained on the beat of his Lord's soul. So close. So achingly close. "M'lord..." He sighed, back arching and a moan splitting from his teeth before he was even touched.

 

When a hot tongue licked experimentally at his pelvis, he screamed. He screamed and his bones rattled as tears blinked in his sockets. "a-ah!" He cried, his hips jerking as the tongue continued to lap at him, hands clenching onto his shaking femurs to hold him down.

His mind spun and swam, his head falling back into his Lord's middle as he was pleasured.

 

But still he held his magic back, kept it from forming as he wanted it to.

 

His Lord watched him squirm and pant, watched as his sockets squeezed shut tight as he tried to obey his commands.

 

Swap did not hold back: he ate him out, slurping at the raw magic, the form shifting this way and that, shivering in its need to manifest.

But he could not release it unless his Lord told him he could. Papyrus could only lie back and take it, his throat felt raw as he continued to scream and moan, his hands gripping at his Lord's ankles to either side of him. 

 

He wished it was his Lord pleasuring him. 

He wished it was his tongue on his sex.

He wished to feel him inside him, to feel his kisses, to taste his cum and anything else he would offer.

 

"M'lord, please," He panted, his skull growing fuzzy as he got closer and closer to that unseen edge. "please...i-i want..."

 

 

"Game over, Swap." His Lord suddenly stopped them, leaning forward to look down at the skull in his lap. "What was that, Papyrus?" He asked, raising a brow and giving him a devilish grin. "Did you say something?"

 

He swallowed hard. "M'lord, please, forgive my boldness." He panted, catching his breath. "i-i'm sorry."

 

 

His Lord's brows lowered in that way when he got what he wanted, in that way that showed that he had won.

"Is that so?"

 

Papyrus said nothing beyond a gasp, did nothing beyond flinch as a hand caressed his skull. His bones chattered with his shaking as his Lord leaned over him, and placed a topsy-turvey kiss to his teeth.

A tongue licked at him, forcefully shoving at his teeth and commanding them to open.

He did, moaning as he tasted his Lord, as he felt his vigorous tongue dominate over his own. So drunk off this intoxicating feeling, he grabbed his Lord's attire and smashed their mouths closer. 

His hips worked at the air, longing for the guest's tongue once more. 

 

 

Too soon, far too soon, his Master broke from their kiss, licking up the trailing drool from his chin as he watched him hungrily. "Now then, tell me what you were going to say, Papyrus." Fingers traced at his scar, the feeling sending small shoots of pain through his frame. "Tell me what you want."

 

He caved with a sigh, the painful touches to his skull helping ground him from the overwhelming feeling of his heat. "i want you, M'lord." He gasped as he felt a single finger press more firmly against the crack in his face. "i n-need you, M'lord. please, please fuck me." He begged and whined as that finger continued to trace, finally coming down to toy at his teeth, before grappling with his tongue.

 

 

"You're disgusting." His Lord spat, to which Papyrus stayed mute, his mouth preoccupied in pleasing the fingers in his mouth. "How presumptuous of you to think I would fuck you just because _you_ want it."

 

Papyrus made to apologize, but gagged as his Lord shoved his fingers deeper making him choke.

 

 

"You won't be getting anything from me, dog." His Master snapped, wrenching his digits back from his mouth. 

 

"y-yes, M'lord. i'm sorry, M'lord." Papyrus coughed, the pain inside his soul enough to make him want to weep. 

 

 

Satisfied, his Lord gave him a kindly smile, and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Good boy. Now, you have pleased me with your obedience, so I will be merciful." His Lord looked over to his guests whom came over at his beckoning look. "Our guests will satisfy your wants."

 

Rolling his sockets to the other versions of himself, he could hardly care anymore who it was that fucked him, just so long as he was given release. "thank you, M'lord."

 

His lord got out from behind him and came over  to stare down at his prone form. Papyrus shivered as he felt his Lord's fingers trail down his sternum, across his ribs...

 

And then work inside his ribcage. 

 

 

He gasped as he felt that familiar hand wrap around his soul.

His Lord brought it out, watching it beat with ferocious heat in his palm. Papyrus shivered as his Lord thumbed gently, so, so gently, along the outer edge. Those icy eyes flicked up to hold his stare. "You will be a good dog and do as they tell you."

 

Papyrus nodded, "yes, M'lord-"

He choked on his words as he felt a squeeze to his soul.

Squirming, he watched wide-eyed as his Lord fitted something over his soul: a cage.

 

Hard metal encased his beating heart, just enough room to keep him from feeling pain, though it did not leave room for him to forget its presence.

 

His Lord raised the caged soul to his teeth and gave it a broad swipe of his tongue.

 

 

Papyrus' skull slammed back against the chaise as his body arched in pleasure, a moan ripping from his throat. 

 

His Lord watched him all the while, holding that caged soul in his hand. "You will let them have your body, _but your soul is mine_."

 

Still swimming from the incredible pleasure to his soul, he groaned from the feeling. His soul beat hard in his Master's hand, giving away his excitement and joy. "nghn, yes, M'lord. i am yours."

 

Every little bit of him.

His Lord could have it all.

 

 

 

Carefully, his Master put back his soul, letting it adjust to the new weight before he turned to his guests. "He's ready."

 

Those hands were quick to pull him up into their arms, their beating magic so close to his own, hot and pulsing. 

His breath came in ragged pants as he wrapped his arms around Fell's shoulders, groaning before the two even entered him.

 

"You go first," The monster at his skull stated to his companion, "You're slower, and I think we should ease him into it."

 

"i'm guessing that's a compliment?" The other voice grumbled in response, and Papyrus loosed a strangled cry as he felt the other's magic press into his own rawness.

 

 

Papyrus tried to not look at his Lord, whom watched from the chaise with interest, his magic lighting his pelvis blue.

"You will look at me, Papyrus." His Lord commanded, and so, Papyrus did. He held onto that icy blue gaze as Swap entered him. Stars blinked in his vision as he formed an entrance around the length slowly pressing inside.

 

He shivered under his Master's hungry gaze, barely hearing Fell whispering encouraging words to him,

"That's it, Pap. Take it all. Keep breathing." 

 

Swap moaned hotly as he made it in to the hilt, the hands on his hips gripping him hard. "goddamn he's tight." He panted, backing himself out, and thrusting back in, intentionally slow, setting up a steady rhythm.

 

 

Papyrus moaned as he dug his fingers into Fell's back, gripping a rib or two hard as a makeshift handhold.

 

Fell hissed at the pain, his soul pounding hard against his ribs, his magic mingling with his own trapped soul. 

 

The cage kept him from fully feeling him, and he felt tears prick at his sockets. His soul beat with miserable intensity, begging to be free to loose some of its magic.

 

 

And his Lord knew this. Papyrus could see the cruel glint to his eye. 

 

His Lord was toying with him.

 

No...his Lord was punishing him...wasn't he? For his boldness?!

 

He shivered under that knowing gaze, his eyes going wide as he realized that this had been planned.

 

As if he knew what Papyrus was thinking, as if he knew that he'd figured it out, his Lord gave him a devilish smirk.

 

 

 

Oblivious to Papyrus' realization, Fell cursed before shifting his hips against his own. 

 

Papyrus' other entrance formed of its own volition from the stimulation, a cunt so ready and pitifully wet it was excruciating.

 

Fell's length rubbed at him through his folds, rutting hard and fast against his soaking pussy.

 

Papyrus clasped a hand to his mouth at the slow, deep fucking Swap gave to him made his legs feel useless and tingly. The teasing, fast thrusts against his sex Fell delivered made him want to keen and weep to shameful effect.

 

When Fell entered him, he finally did. "n-agh!" He loosed a wailing moan, the feeling of being so full, so stretched from their cocks was incredible.

Tears streamed from his sockets and his lolling tongue left him drooling upon the other's shoulder. He was nothing more than a sex toy as the two fucked him.

 

Between the mercilessly fast ravaging to his pussy, and the slow hammering Swap was inflicting, it made his skull go blank. His soul pounded in its restraint, desperate to grasp at anything it could, latch on to share its magic and relieve itself of the heat's terrible affliction.

 

"hah, ahh!" He screamed, he cried, he made sounds until his throat felt raw. 

 

 

His eyes refocused, felling to look upon his Lord, leaning his head against the wall of the shed as he stroked his newly formed length. His eyes glazed as he took the three in. 

The other's quiet moan was easy to dismiss, but it made Papyrus' soul flutter terribly.

 

"M'lord..." He moaned, shifting his hips, finally finding the strength to bounce himself on the cocks inside him.

 

 

Fell gripped him hard, gritting his teeth with sweat dripping from his skull as he thrust faster with gasping pants. "Shit, Papyrus...a-ahn, g-goddamnit Swap! I can fucking feel you..."

 

Swap moaned loudly as he kept himself lodged deep within his entrance, his thrusts slamming them together with an audible force. "f-fuck, fuck, fuck...i know. holly hell, P-Pap your gripping me s-so tight..." 

 

 

He felt like he was going to burst. Bones rattling, toes curling, and femurs shaking, his magic clenched hard on the members inside of him. "i need to cum!"

 

His Lord watched him with a hazed look to his sockets, giving himself a long, twisting stroke as he took in Papyrus' cries. "M'lord! M'lord, i c-can't cum!"

 

"please," He panted, his Master picking up his pace at Papyrus' begging words. "please, let me cum."

 

His begging fell on deaf ears, his Lord toying with the head of his cock, wriggling a finger inside his slit, his cum pearling from its tip.

 

 

It was all Papyrus could take.

"oh god, I c-can't cum, please!" Papyrus panted and cried, feeling so full, feeling like he was on the razor's edge and he just could not tip over it. 

His soul pounded in its cage, keeping his magic from reaching that final push, that final needed burst-

 

 

Swap shifted them, and it was like a chain reaction of pleasure.

Papyrus came with a spiking jolt as he felt the thrusting cock in his pussy and the one in his ass just hit the right spot so.

His mind went blank as an orgasm flowed over him, his soul pounding, still trapped and unable to fully release him. 

 

 

Unaware that their toy had cum, the two guests continued to pleasure themselves with his body.

 

 

Papyrus could only pant and blankly take it, his sex so unbelievably sensitive. Jolt after jolt spiked in his skull, his gasps the only thing that kept him grounded from the intense pleasure.

 

His Lord watched with heavy breaths, jerking himself off with intense vigor at Papyrus' spent expression and wanton noises.

He came with a sweet sound, gritting his teeth as he pumped himself dry, uncaring of the mess he'd made upon his chest and middle.

 

Just when Papyrus knew he could take no more, Fell finally huffed with a silent cry, latching his teeth onto Papyrus' neck as he filled him with his seed, growling and grunting with primal passion.

 

Swap, spurred on by Papyrus' clenching entrance and the hard thrusts he felt from Fell, tipped over the edge with a shaky moan. He pulled himself nearly all the way out before ramming himself back in to the hilt a few last times before he gave a choking cry and released himself inside of Papyrus.

 

Papyrus went limp in their arms after he was subjected to another dry orgasm, his body drained.

 

Breathing hard, the guests removed themselves and the three plopped down on the chaise beside the smaller skeleton.

 

 

"Holy fuck." Fell was the first to break the silence.

 

"that was goddamn amazing." Swap agreed, turning his attention to Papyrus. "nyeh heh, thanks, bud. _you_ were goddamn amazing."

 

Papyrus gave a sheepish smile up at them as he caught his breath, "thank you."

 

 

 

 

Getting up with a few popping bones, Fell zipped his pants back up and rearranged his attire. "Well, that was...fucking incredible." Turning to his Lord, he gave him a smile and a wink, "Thank you for the invitation. Your dog is something else."

 

"Yes, he is." Papyrus, despite his tiredness and aching soul, felt a flutter of pride in his chest as his Lord absently laid a hand upon his knee. His Lord gave Fell a pleased grin, "Glad you enjoyed yourself." 

 

Turning to the door, Fell suddenly seemed to remember something, "Do you still think you might want to...?"

 

"Of course."

 

 

Papyrus and Swap exchanged a curious glance, not quite sure what the others were talking about.

 

Though, Swap seemed to have had as much as he could handle. Gently sliding himself out from under Papyrus, he got to his feet and began picking up his things. "i'll leave you two to it. thanks for the good time, guys, but i gotta get back to Blue."

 

"Swap?" His Master cooed, making the other give him a curious look after he pulled his hoodie back on. "You know you're welcome to bring that little Blueberry of yours sometime."

 

Swap gave him a deadpan look. "not happening."

 

With a chuckle and a sigh, his Lord replied, "Fine. In any case, thank you for joining us."

 

 

Giving a final wave over his shoulder, Papyrus flipped up his hood and was gone in a flash of magic.

 

 

 

Which left only him and his Lord.

 

 

His Lord got up from the chaise, and when Papyrus made to follow, a hand lighted on his shoulder. "Lie down."

 

He did as he was told, laying back on the chair, shifting a bit to get more comfortable as his Lord went over to retrieve something by the shed door.

 

Coming back, a large cloth lie draped in his arms. Papyrus watched quietly as his Lord snapped it out and laid out the large cloth over him. A blanket.

 

Papyrus was thankful for it. While his soul still burned, his bones were taking up the surrounding chill.

 

 

He blinked in surprise at the gesture, and when his Lord barked, "Scoot over," he could hardly get his wits fast enough to move as he joined Papyrus beneath the blanket.

 

Arms wrapped around his chest, the body next to his own snuggling up against him with a sigh.

His skull rested on his collarbone, head rising and falling with his every breath.

 

"M'lord?" Papyrus spoke out of turn, placing a bold hand to his back. "are you well?"

 

"Of course I'm well." The small skeleton grumbled against his chest. He ran a hand over his frame, gently caressing his bones. 

 

The feeling was nice, soothing. It helped with the buzzing in his skull the excitement earlier had caused, bringing him back down to himself.

Relaxing under the touch he trusted so dearly, his heat-filled soul slowed into a much calmer beat.

 

Sans sat up a little, looking down upon his body, tracing the criss-crossing scars along his bones.

He raised his eyes to his own...those eyes, icy and piercing, they stabbed right through his soul. He sighed as his Lord planted a kiss to the bottom of his sternum, and then another.

His Lord hummed quietly, kissing along his divets and scrapes, along the imperfections on his body.

 

 

With those incredible blue eyes, he watched him, watched Papyrus gasp and throw back his head as he reached into his ribcage.

 

 

His soul beat pathetically in his hand, the restraints keeping its heat sealed within his soul.

 

 

A kiss, gentle and sweet, was placed to his beating soul, making him shiver.

Seeing that light in his Lord's chest, seeing that warm glow to his eyes, and that rare, soft expression on his face, he felt his soul sore.

 "M-M'lord," He breathed, drawing the other's attention. "you are so good to me."

 

His Lord paused, looking back on that soul that was not his but belonged to him. 

 

His Master, his Lord, his Everything...he held all of Papyrus in the palm of his hand.

 

His to hold, his to hurt, his to destroy, his to protect, his to cherish, his to treasure.

His to do with as he pleased, and subject to his will and his will only.

 

And Papyrus wouldn't want it any other way.

 

"i love you." He breathed, needing to be free of those words that lie trapped within his soul. Funny how though it remain constricted, it suddenly felt free as those words left his teeth.

 

Boldly, he placed a hand upon his Lord's cheek. He thought that maybe he felt what he felt, maybe he was as drunk off this feeling as he was, maybe he had grown to see how loyal, how dedicated, how _desperate_ he was for his Lord. "i love you, M'lord."

 

 

That gaze he loved so well hardened in the blink of an eye, the other smacking his hand away and throwing a leg over him to straddle his middle.

 

Papyrus sucked in a breath as fingers dug into his soul, the pain a sharp contrast to his still sensitive magic. 

 

His Lord looked down on him, his skull unreadable as he watched Papyrus squirm. Tighter and tighter that hand crushed, his soul blinking in pain. 

 

"ah! a-ah o-ow! M'lord!" Papyrus struggled, tears welling in his sockets from the intense feeling of being strangled in his core. "please, ah, y-you're hurting me!" 

 

 

 

Tighter and tighter that fist tightened, and he felt fear. Fear washed over him and he groveled, truly and utterly afraid. "M-M'lord, please!"

 

 

His Master released him with a sigh, his shoulders slumping as he gazed over his servant with a pitiful look. "What a stupid mutt."

A hand gently stroked his face, a thumb so carefully feeling at his scar. "You're a pathetic excuse for a mutt that doesn't know his place."

 

 

Papyrus said nothing, he only sighed into the soft touch, loving the kindness his lord gave him.

 

"But you're a good boy, Papyrus." His Lord praised, clanking a kiss to his teeth. "And you deserve more." 

 

 

Before Papyrus could even form a question in his skull, the magic of his Lord's eyes formed something most unique: little blue hearts.

 

Papyrus shifted on the bed, never having seen such a manifestation before.

 

He wasn't kept wondering for long as his Lord whisked the blanket off of them. "You've rested enough."

 

 

A hand reached down and roughly grabbed at his pelvis, rubbing the bone with expert fingers.

 

His soul still afflicted, he felt the full force of his heat return from the touch. The burn in his bones returned as his soul beat hard in his chest.

 

 

He groaned as he thrust his hips against the ones straddling his own, the rasping sound of bone in bone making his head whirl. 

 

Those frozen hearts in his Lord's eyes were as cold as death, his expression focused as he worked his hand. 

Fingers traced his iliac crests, toyed with his sacrum, and dipped teasingly into his magic.

 

A pussy was already beginning to form, as he knew his Lord would want-

 

 

"Form your member, Papyrus." His Lord barked, drawing the larger skeleton from his daze.

 

"what?" He made the mistake of questioning. A hand roughly digging into his crest made sure he did not speak out of turn again.

With a gasping huff, he closed his eyes, letting his Master's skilled hand draw his magic up, forming his slim length into his waiting hand.

 

"That's better." His Lord cooed, running his hand along his member.

 

 

"o-oh..." Papyrus sighed, unable to help the way his hips moved on their own, taking up a shaking, desperate thrust into his Lord's hand.

 

The fact that it was his Master who pleasured him made his soul begin pound painfully in his cage.

 

 

The stroking stopped, and as he peered to see why, he nearly choked on his breath.

 

His Lord lowered himself onto his girth with a heated sigh, his cunt already wet and dripping with anticipation. He slid Papyrus in with ease, settling down until he sat with their hips pressed flush.

 

The smaller skeleton sat a moment, groaning at the way Papyrus filled him. "G-good, a-ah, good..." He breathed, wriggling his hips to get a feel for him, and making Papyrus gasp from the pleasure.

 

His sex was hot and tight, the most amazing thing he'd ever felt in his life. Better than his tongue, than his mouth wrapped round his dick... Oh, it felt so goddamn good!

 

Testing the waters, he gave a small, questioning thrust upwards. The movement drew a long moan from his Master, and Papyrus could not hold back.

 

He took up a pace, thrusting up into his Lord's cunt, gritting his teeth against the intense pain it sparked in his unfulfilled soul.

 

Fire felt like it'd replaced his marrow, and god did it hurt something wonderful. Seeing those hearts in the heavy lidded sockets, hearing his Lord pant and moan from him...oh, it drove him insane.

 

Grabbing his femurs, Papyrus pushed him down into his upward thrusts, fucking him like his life depended on it.

 

 

The air heated around them, their panting breaths and moans billowing clouds in the cold of the shed.

 

His Lord suddenly seemed to blink out of his daze, he reached down and pulled Papyrus' trapped soul from his ribs. He brought it to his teeth and-

 

"a-aghn! n-nyeh!" He cried as he felt that tongue upon his soul. His vision seemed to narrow as he breathed hard, going faster and faster, feeling that tightness inside build and build.

 

He felt so full, so awfully full. 

He needed release, he needed it now.

 

"Tell me what you want, Papyrus." His Lord panted, sweat dripping from his bones, and spittle glistening on his chin, "Tell your Lord what you desire."

 

 

"please, i want to cum." He pleaded to his Lord. "M'lord, please. i need it. i need to cum, please, nah-ahn, please let me cum...please-"

 

"You want to claim me?" Those hearts trained on him, hungry. He grabbed Papyrus' collar, pulling him close and breathing against his teeth, "You want to make me yours?"

 

 

Papyrus' skull swam with the pleasure, his cock throbbing hard inside that hot wetness, his Lord purposefully clenching down on his length mercilessly. "i-i..." He stuttered, losing himself to the overstimulation.

 

The hand on his collar pulled tighter, making it hard to breath, "Say it!" His Lord growled, his thumb rubbing hard at his soul.

 

 

He felt on the verge of exploding as he cried, "i want you, M'lord! i want you to be mine!"

 

 

The cage suddenly fell from his soul and Papyrus swore he saw heaven as he screamed.

Lights blinked in his eyes as his frame shook, and bones rattled in a cacophonous symphony. 

 

His Lord joined his cry with his own, roughly gripping his soul in his hand as he rode out their orgasm. Papyrus' soul absolutely burst with magic, coating his Lord's arm and thighs, as well as Papyrus' ribs with the raw magic overflow.

He thrust into his Lord for all that he was worth, crushing his hips down onto his own as he came inside of him, never having felt so much seed release in his life.

 

 

Finished and spent, he went absolutely limp, his skull ringing and body never feeling so tired in his life.

 

 

He was barely aware of the blanket being drawn back over him, barely aware as he felt his Lord curl up to him once more with a content sigh. 

 

 

"I love you as well."

 

 


End file.
